All That I'm Living For
by lightblue-Nymphadora
Summary: Sequel to "Fields". In the new Wizarding World, how will Ginny and Tonks adjust? And will Draco be able to protect them? Rated for language and later chapters.
1. Nightmares and Necromancy

_**LbN: Well, y'all told me to get cracking on my sequels...Ask and ye shall receive! :D Happy reading!**_

"Aaahh!" Tonks yelped, shooting bolt upright in her bed.

Gasping for breath, she closed her eyes and counted to ten before opening them and looking around the room. She was safe, she told herself over and over. Relatively safe, at least. She ran a hand through her dark hair and took a few steadying breaths. A quiet knock came from the door.

"Miss Tonks?" Olivier whispered. "Are you alright?"

"Wotcher Ollie," Tonks said shakily. "I'm fine; just had a nightmare."

"About when we were in jail?" the boy asked, walking into the room and sitting on the end of the bed.

"Yeah."

Tonks watched as the small boy picked at a loose thread in the bedspread.

"Do you have nightmares?" she asked.

"Sometimes," he told her. "About what happened to my parents."

"Do you know what happened to them?"

"No. That's why it's so scary."

"Were…were your guards okay to you? When we were in prison?"

"Most of them. They got mad when I asked for my parents, and some of them beat me. Most of them left me alone though; and the last one brought me comics and snuck food in to me. Were yours mean to you?"

Tonks flinched. Mean was an understatement…

"Yeah. We're okay now, though," she smiled slightly.

The pair of them were silent for a moment. Tonks sighed and morphed her hair a few different colors, just because she could do it again.

"Miss Tonks?"

"Yeah?"

"Could I stay in here tonight?" Olivier asked, scooting closer to her. "I don't want to be alone."

"Sure Ollie."

With a relieved smile, Olivier climbed into bed next to the metamorphmagus and closed his eyes. Tonks watched as he drifted to sleep with a pang of sadness. She wondered if Teddy would have ever wanted to stay with her and Remus after a nightmare. She wondered if he would have looked this peaceful snuggled next to her. She wondered if he would have been able to be happy, if he had lived…

**ATILF**

"And Reform Case number two?" Voldemort asked coolly.

"Adjusting, my Lord," Draco nodded. "She hasn't accepted her situation as readily as Ginny, but she's fallen into her new position in my household and working satisfactorily."

"And this new position is…?"

"She is working as Ginny's caregiver and Olivier's tutor."

Voldemort nodded slowly. He beckoned to one of the servants standing along the sides and the boy came forward, carrying a small box.

"A reward, Draco," he said. "Your service has been astounding. Lord Voldemort knows the challenges you have risen to."

Draco took the box and looked inside. It was a gold ring that Draco recognized as a protection amulet.

"My Lord…thank you…" Draco said. "Your servant is honored."

"You have Lord Voldemort's gratitude. Go now."

"Thank you, my Lord."

Draco bowed and exited the room. The hallway was quiet, except for a small clicking noise. Ginny was knitting again, he thought with a smile.

"Ready to go home?" he asked.

"Yeah," she nodded, putting her things back in her bag. He grinned at her as she waddled toward the large fireplace.

"Wipe that look off your face," she chuckled softly once they were back at Malfoy Manor. He'd had a permanently elated expression stuck to his face since she'd started to show. "I'll be in the library, okay?"

"Right."

Ginny walked slowly down the hall and smiled as she heard Tonks' voice. She knew the metamorphmagus had grown closer to Ollie in the past five months. Tonks had begged Draco to let her be the boy's tutor, and the pair of them had found strength in each other, having been through the same situation. Ginny could hear Ollie laughing at whatever Tonks had said, and decided to say hello before she went to study.

"Hey you two!" she said, peeking into the office.

"Wotcher Gin," Tonks smiled. Ginny noticed that her friend's hair was pink for the first time since she'd gotten out of the prison. "Are you feeling alright today? How did Draco's meeting go?"

"Well, I think. I'm fine, just thought I'd say hi. How's the studying going?"  
"Great!" Ollie smiled. "Miss Tonks knows all about Transfiguration."

"He'll be way ahead when he goes to Hogwarts next year," Tonks told her.

"Good. I'm going to the library, need anything?"

"Nah, we're good."

Ginny had decided that the library was her favorite area of the mansion. It was cool, which was a necessity in her current hot-flashing state…Plus, she really loved being surrounded by books. She walked, well waddled actually, slowly toward the Necromancy section and pulled a couple of books off of the shelves. Sitting down, she opened the first one and began to study. Her eyes traveled over the runes of the book, taking them in easier now than when she began studying three months ago.

"Ginny?"

She turned around as Draco approached. "Hi."

"I have to go to a…er…meeting. I'll be back late, so don't wait up. What are you reading?" He moved over to her and looked down at the book. He looked at her, and then began fidgeting.

Ginny smiled. He only did this when he wanted to tell her something, but was to chicken. "What is it?"

"Necromancy can be dangerous. Please be careful. It's tricky at the best of times, and even studying the basics take a lot out of you."

"I'll be careful."

Draco nodded. "See you."

Ginny watched him go before looking back at the book. Deciding to take it easy that day, she shut it and went to find Tonks and Olivier.

**_LbN: Send reviews! I love them like candy :)_**


	2. The New World

_**LbN: Sorry about the wait! Writer's block plus busy equals no updates. Hope you like this chapter though! I know it's going to seem like Tonks and Ginny have something between them, but it's not romantic! I sometimes have trouble differentiating between platonic affection and smoldering lust, lol. Jk, but seriously, theirs is sisterly love in this series... Happy reading!  
**_

"My lady," Tonks said, smiling at Ginny as she helped the redhead pull on a warm robe.

"Eurghh, I'm so big I can't even dress myself anymore…." Ginny said.

"Don't worry," Tonks told her. "That just means your baby is healthy and strong. Come on, into bed."

"Yes, Mum," Ginny said, smirking.

"Hey now." Tonks laughed and sat on the end of Ginny's bed. "Have you and Malfoy talked about names?"

"He said that he is, quote, 'content with whatever I choose, so long as it's not Harry.' I was tempted to suggest Ronald, just to see his face, but he's been in a mood lately and I didn't want to upset him."

"What kind of mood?" Tonks asked, walking to retrieve Ginny's hairbrush.

"Just…I don't know," Ginny said, sitting up so Tonks could brush her hair. "He's been…distressed almost. I think something's up with his work. Tonks?"

"Wotcher?"

"You know, just because it's your job, you don't have to wait on me hand and foot…." Ginny smiled up at her.

"What if I like waiting on you hand and foot?" Tonks replied. "Besides, I miss getting to relax with a friend."

"How's Olivier?" Ginny asked. "Still having nightmares?"

"No, they're getting better. I think—" Tonks cut off as a knock came from the door.

Draco walked in and smiled at the two of them. "No need to leave, Tonks," he said as she stood to go. "I need to speak with both of you for a moment. I have to return to France on business—leaving next Wednesday. I will be taking Aaron, but he is the only servant who will be accompanying me. Liora and Antonia will give up their household duties to cater to your needs, and the older servants will follow the instructions I left for them. Olivier will accompany me as well."

Tonks looked up quickly. "Why?"

"I am hoping to find out more about his situation. I'll spare him the gory details, of course, but it may give him some closure. We will also take a trip to Beauxbatons, to see how he enjoys the school. I've told him he has the choice of there or Hogwarts. Are you well, Ginny?"

"Yes," Ginny said, nodding. "I feel fine."

"Good. I've hired a nutritionist for you. He should be here tomorrow, if you'd like to meet him."

"Of course," Ginny said.

"Very well. We shall have breakfast with him then. Tonks, may I speak to you privately?"

Tonks hugged Ginny and said, "Good night," before following Draco out of the room. "What is it?"

"Can I trust you to look after her, Tonks?" Draco asked quietly.

"What? Of course I'll look after her."

"You…understand this situation. Ginny knows there are Death Eaters that…frown upon our union, but I don't think she's completely realized the severity of those frowns, shall we say? I can't take her with me on every trip, but I need to know she'll be safe here."

"You know I'll protect her," Tonks said.

"I know you want to," he said. After looking at her for a moment, he pulled something out of the pocket of his robes. It was a wand. "Now listen carefully to me," he said gravely. "No one, including Ginny, must know you have this. It would put all of us in grave danger. If you are attacked, I can explain the necessity of you having this. However, if all is well and it is discovered you have a wand…the consequences would be severe. I'll give it to you before I leave. Only use it in the event of an emergency, and the first thing you are to do is send a Patronus to Blaise to appraise him of the situation. When I return, I shall have to take it back. Understand?"

"I do," Tonks said, eyeing the wand.

"Very well," Draco said, nodding. He shuffled from foot to foot for a moment. "There's one other thing."

"What?"

"I've let all my servants know, my family _**is not**_ to be let into the manor whilst I am away. I'm putting up barriers, but my aunt is clever. I don't want them bothering Ginny or going through my stuff, so if they try to come in, you and Ginny should stay in the hidden compartment of the library. I've hidden everything important."

"Why would they be so eager to get into your house?"

"Ever since my father fell from grace, he's been trying to regain his old power. I don't think Auntie Bellatrix would help him; she harbors no affection for anyone but my mother and me. However, you can never be sure with her."

"I'll follow your instructions to the letter, just promise me one thing," Tonks said.

"What?"

"Never, _**ever**_, refer to her as 'Auntie Bellatrix' in front of me again."

Draco laughed. "I do so promise," he said. "Good night, Tonks."

* * *

"Where are we staying, Draco?" Olivier asked.

As the carriage rumbled through the countryside, Draco smiled and place his book back into his bag. "We'll be staying at the house of an old friend of mine. His name is Arturo, and he's very friendly. Have you been to this part of France before?"

"No, Draco." Olivier quieted and rested his arms on the windowsill. "I'm glad to be back," he said quietly.

"I'm sure. We'll be visiting the school tomorrow."

"Is it much different than Hogwarts?"

"We'll see. I've never been."

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

"Are you sure Miss Tonks and Mrs. Malfoy will be safe?"

"Tonks will look after her," Draco said. "They'll be fine. Besides, we'll only be gone for a week. If I were leaving for a month, I'd worry a bit more. But in this short space of time, I'm fairly certain they'll be alright."

"I hope you're right."

"Hey," Draco said softly. "I know you're worried, but this isn't war anymore. This is the new world. You don't have to worry forever. In any case, I'll be sending daily owls to them to make sure everything is as it should be."

Olivier nodded and put his head back on his hands.

Draco turned to look out of the window too. As they rounded a corner a mansion came into view. He hoped, as they rolled closer to it, that his words to the boy were correct.

_**LbN: You like? I hope so :). Send reviews por favor!**_


	3. Portkeys and Poison

**All That I'm Living For**

"Tonks?" Ginny called softly. She walked through the shelves of the library until she found the metamorphmagus. "Tonks, I need to talk to you."

"What's wrong?"

Ginny looked around nervously. "Not here. Follow me."

The two of them walked farther into the library until they came to a wall full of red books. Ginny pulled on one and a panel slid to the side. Once they were safely inside, Ginny began to explain. "I've been…feeling ill, Tonks."

"How do you mean?" Tonks asked as they sat on one of the couches.

"I'm queasy, and I shouldn't be having morning sickness anymore. I've been feeling dizzy and…I can't remember things as well as I should."

"How long has this been going on?"

"Just three days."

"Since Wednesday. The day after Draco left," Tonks added. "Is that when Oshteford started giving you the vitamin drinks?"

"Yes." Ginny watched Tonks carefully, trying to figure out if she should be worried or not.

Tonks was biting a nail and wearing a sour expression. After a moment, her face cleared and she hugged Ginny. "I'm sure it's nothing. I'll ask him again what goes into the smoothies, and if you're still feeling ill I'll summon the physician."

"Alright."

"How are you feeling now?" Tonks asked.

"Most of it's passed."

"Good. Let's get Liora and Antonia and take a walk in the garden."

* * *

"Please, Draco, I don't want to go back there!" Olivier said.

Draco shot Arturo a confused look before taking the boy by the shoulders, and kneeling down so he could face him fully. "Listen to me, I'm going to be with you the whole time. There's nothing to worry about."

"But he hates me!"

"Who?" Arturo asked

"The warden."

"Chabot? What gives you that idea?" Draco asked, even more confused now.

"He was the one who brought me to the prison."

Draco reeled back, shocked. All of his research into Olivier's case, and he'd never thought to ask the boy who had kidnapped him. "Were you with your parents when he took you?"

"Yes. And he's horrible. He said he would kill me."

"Can you remember anything else he said?"

"He kept calling me _Petite Rivière_. I don't know why."

"Little River?" Draco asked. Then, it clicked. "Little River. You're sure that's what he said?"

"Oui," Olivier said, nodding.

Draco hugged him. He understood now. "Did anyone else hear him call you that?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Very well. Let me ask you this: did you mother have any nicknames for your father? Did you ever hear her call him anything? Maybe something that didn't make sense?"

"She called him _Patron_."

"Aaron!" Draco called. He waved his wand, summoning a small comb. "I'm going to give the pair of you a Portkey," he said, as Aaron entered the room. "I have to get you out of France," he told Olivier. "It will take you back to our house. Olivier, you are to tell no one what you've told me. Not even Ginny, and especially not Tonks. Do you understand?"

"Oui, Draco."

"Very well. Give Ginny my love." He tapped the comb twice and it began to glow blue. "Off you go."

Once they were gone, Arturo and Draco made their way downstairs. "What was all that about?" Arturo asked.

"Little River. _Fleuve de Résistance_- the River of Resistance."

"Titled because rivers have tributaries, smaller forces that feed into one and flow to the ocean. They're France's vigilante group against the Dark Lord," Arturo said. "You think his parents were involved in that?"

"I think his parents were the leaders of that," Draco said gravely. "_Accio files_!" A couple of folders zoomed to them. "Look at this. They were never in one city for more than four months, and all of the later moves correspond with raids on resistance hideouts. You head, she called him _Patron_—boss. Their foolishness is going to get their innocent son killed."

"So why send him back to England? Surely he'd be safer away from the Dark Lord."

Draco shook his head. "He's a pureblood, and the Dark Lord is famous for granting magical children clemency from their parents' mistakes. Here, however, there is a warden who would kill him to end the possibility of Olivier following in his father's footsteps. Let's get to the prison."

* * *

The best thing, Tonks decided, about being free was that her Auror sense came flooding back at times. She walked into the kitchen just as Oshteford was placing the "vitamin smoothie" on Ginny's breakfast tray.

"Ah, if it isn't Mrs. Lupin," he said.

Tonks flinched. She wasn't sure how he knew her married name, but she'd asked him repeatedly not to call her by it. It still hurt too much. She was sure he knew that…. "I was just popping in for a drink," she said, filling a glass full of pumpkin juice. "I'll take that up to Ginny."

"As you wish," he said, but didn't look thrilled about it.

"Wotcher." She placed her drink on the tray and carried it upstairs. Instead of going into Ginny's room, however, she slipped into hers. She set the tray down on the nightstand and grasped her wand through the pocket of her robe. Nonverbally, she cast a spell. The toast, eggs, and pumpkin juice remained the same, but the smoothie glowed purple. Somehow, Tonks surpressed the boiling rage that rose in her stomach, picked the tray up, and continued into Ginny's room. "Don't drink the smoothie," she said quietly. "Drink the pumpkin juice instead."

"Why? What's wrong?" Ginny asked, nibbling her toast.

"It's poisoned." Tonks went to the desk and scribbled a note. She addressed it to Blaise and ran down the hall to the owlery. Once the owl was out of site, she walked back into Ginny's room. "How are you feeling today?"

"Fine," Ginny said. "Are you sure…?"

"Magic leaves traces. Even crude magic, like poisons. Blaise is—"

At that moment, they heard a pop outside the door and a knock. "It's me," came Blaise's voice.

"Come in!"

"Bloody hell, you two," he said with a smile. "Draco hasn't even been gone a week and already you're in trouble…_Scindere_!" he said, pointing his wand at the discarded drink.

This time, not only did it glow blue, but all the ingredients separated. He held it up to the light and tapped it with his wand again. "_Ostendo Malum!_" Little leaves floated up and out of the drink. He regarded them for a moment, then took one and crushed it between his fingers. Taking a small sniff, he scowled. "Tiger Carbuncles. Don't know where the bastard found them. Even the Dark Lord hates these. Luckily for you, the person has to be poisoned daily for two weeks before they truly take effect. The most it's done to you, I'm guessing, is make you a little queasy and forgetful."

"Right," Ginny said. "But the baby?"

"Shouldn't be harmed. After I get done firing this man, I'll send for the physician, just to make sure."

"Thank you, Blaise," Ginny said, smiling.

He said nothing to her, but was giving Tonks a strange look. "Mind if I have a word, Tonks?"

"I'll be right back," Tonks told Ginny. She followed Blaise into the hallway, closing the door behind her.

"Tell me, how did you know the smoothie was poisoned?" Blaise asked.

"Had a hunch."

"A hunch?" Blaise stared at her for a minute. "Be careful. He's being reckless, Draco. I know he wants to protect them, and you too possibly, but it wasn't a wise decision. Don't make any…careless mistakes."

"How do you do that?" Tonks asked.

Blaise chuckled. "One of these days, you should ask Mrs. Malfoy what it was like for her brother living in the shadow of Potter. That's what my life has been, with Draco. I don't hold it against him, for it's given me something he doesn't have."

"What's that?"

"Precise, immediate, and usually correct intuition. It takes Draco a while to read people. I can assess a situation in minutes. It comes in quite handy too. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a cook to fire."

Tonks watched him go, before going back into Ginny's room to keep the pregnant witch company.


	4. Progress and Failures

_**LbN: Alrighty! I'm back with an extra long chapter :). Happy reading!**_

Ginny ran her finger along the odd runes drawn in the book. It was coming easier now, the general practice of recalling the spells and signs for Necromancy. She knew putting them into practice would be fifty times harder, but the fact that she could read the ancient texts now was comforting. The shapes danced off the page at her in a million different colors. She closed her eyes, knowing she was getting too drawn in. Taking a deep breath, she closed the book and opened her eyes again. "Draco!" she said, jumping a bit.

"Sorry," he said, sitting down. "Didn't mean to scare you. I was waiting to see if I needed to jump in and close that thing for you," he said, pointing to the book. "You're doing well."

"It's good to do magic again, even if I don't have a wand," Ginny said. "Done with work for the day then?"

"Mostly. I'll have to leave in a bit to report in. How are you feeling?"

"Fine, thanks."

"Good." He fidgeted, playing with the sleeves of his shirt. "I'll visit you when I return, if that's alright?"

"Sure," Ginny said, smiling. They'd grown together a bit more, but there was still an underlying tension between them. Fully aware of that, Draco had let Ginny keep her own room. He stayed with her frequently, but he always asked first. "You can tell me about your trip."

Draco smirked, kissed her forehead, and turned to leave.

Ginny was always really good about leaving his work out of their life as much as possible, but she'd been infuriating about this trip, because it pertained so much to their surrogate son. He'd been back for a month, and still hadn't told her what happened. She watched her husband leave the library and glanced out the window into the darkness. "Tonks?" she called softly.

There was a pop, and the older witch appeared at her side. "Wotcher Gin," she gasped. "Still getting used to that."

"You were Apparating before the war," Ginny said, brow furrowed. "How come this is so weird?"

"Dunno, maybe it's the wand," she said. "What'd you need?"

"You're going to laugh," Ginny said, a small smile coming to her face.

"Aww," Tonks said, grinning. "Can you not get out of the chair by yourself?"

"Shut up and help me."

Tonks pulled Ginny gently from the chair and walked with her into the main hall. "Do you think he'll get you one anytime soon? A wand, I mean?" she asked as they walked to the second floor's dining room.

"No. He doesn't even fully trust you with one. The only reason he caved in and got you one is because I'm going to really need help in about a month." She patted her stomach. "Servants' Wands are safe enough, but he knows better than to let both of us have one."

"Are you feeling alright? I know you were studying…."

"I'm fine, just hungry." Ginny rounded the corner into the small room to find Olivier, who stood up when they entered. "Hello, Oli."

"Good evening Ms. Ginny, Ms. Tonks," he said, bowing.

As much as Ginny hated the pomp and circumstance of pureblood living, she had to admit that it was really adorable how well mannered Oli was. She sat next to him, and Tonks rang the servant's bell before settling in across from them.

"So, Oli, tell us which school you've chosen…." Tonks said, as the servants brought in their dinner

* * *

"Draco," Voldemort said, indicating the chair at his right.

Draco bowed low before taking his seat. He looked up at Voldemort, allowing his master to read his mind. When he'd first joined the Death Eaters, he'd hated this practice. Now, in an odd way, he found it comforting. It was like being checked on before bed.

After a moment, Voldemort looked away. "There has been progress then?" he prompted.

"Indeed, my lord. Reform Case #2 is adjusting brilliantly. She no longer resists her new role in your world."

"I believe you've given her a wand, have you not?"

"The lowest grade of Servant's Wands. The one that only allows the user to Apparate with permission, fix things and summon things."

"But what of your wife, Draco?" Voldemort asked, a chilly smile coming to his face. "I'm sure she would love to do magic again."

Draco hesitated. He had to be very careful answering this…. "She doesn't need, nor is she ready for, a wand. She has servants to take care of everything, and it might prove to be…a large temptation into her old ways."

"But she's stayed away from your impressive collection of other wands."

"Yes, lord, but I still believe it is too soon. Besides, in her present condition, she is little prepared to relearn wand magic."

Voldemort nodded. "And the boy?"

"A fine example of a pureblood at his best," Draco said, smiling. "And ready for Hogwarts in a month."

Voldemort got up and paced around the table. "Very well," he said. "Look at me."

Draco allowed his mind to be read again.

"I have a task for you," Voldemort said finally. "There is a prisoner in Azkaban who I'd like to be the next Reform Case. I want to know that this works for all magical people, not just the witches. Prisoner 5OWBKV8. You may go get him now."

"Yes, my lord." Draco stood and bowed before departing. As he walked down the hall of the Palace, he repeated the number to himself over and over. He'd heard it before. He knew it. Who was it?

He Apparated onto the rain soaked rock of Azkaban's front gate and tapped it with his wand. Once inside, he lowered the hood on his robe and sent a Patronus to guide his way to the upper cells. Just because he was on the Dementors' side didn't mean he had to like them…. The human guards here were used to them, but he still hated the creatures. He reached the cell in question and looked in. The man gazing out of the barred window had a scruffy beard, but Draco knew his face somehow. "Who are you?" he asked. When the man turned to face him, Draco knew. He saw him as if through a telescope. A telescope that stripped away the beard, added a few more pounds and some muscle, and changed the scenery around them to a Quidditch pitch. "Oliver?"

Oliver Wood stood, slight frame shivering from the cold, and walked over to lie on his bed. "Leave me be," he said.

Draco shot the lock off the cell door and pulled the rickety chair over to the bed. Sitting down he said, "Please look at me."

"Why should I?" Oliver asked. "So I can see you smile at my misery?"

"I'm not smiling," Draco said. "Not at all. I don't see how finding old acquaintances in jail is amusing."

"Leave me be," Oliver repeated.

"I can get you out of here," Draco said, but stopped. He didn't really know how to continue. With Ginny and Tonks he'd basically just taken them out of prison, but he knew that wouldn't work with Oliver.

"And then what? You give me back my wand and let me get back to fighting with the Rebels, is that it?"

"You could live in my house. I don't think you'd be uncomfortable. I could find you a position of some sort that wouldn't be demeaning…."

Oliver gave a mirthless laugh. "Whatever you say, Malfoy."

"You'd be with friends."

Oliver finally turned to look at him. He sat up, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. "Which friends? You and your little Death Squad killed my friends long ago."

"Ginny Weasley's alive. And Nymphadora Tonks."

Oliver laughed. It was the scariest laugh Draco had ever heard, including Voldemort's and Bellatrix's. It was horrifying, because this laugh wasn't just insane—it was heartbroken as well. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he glared at Draco. "My friends are dead!" he insisted.

"They're not, Oliver," Draco tried to reason with him. "I can take you to them!"

Oliver had stopped laughing now. He laid back on his bed and said, "I'd rather die than live in this new world. My friends would feel the same, that's how I know they're dead," he said, giggling madly. "They wouldn't give in, and you killed them. Just like you're going to kill me if I leave this cell with you."

"No, I promise I won't," Draco said. He was pleading now, pleading that whatever sanity Oliver had left would take hold. "I'll get you better. You'll be with friends. I'll make this world safe for you again, I promise."

Oliver turned, grinned at him for a moment, then stared at the ceiling again.

With a shaking hand, Draco took out his wand. He knew what would happen if he left Oliver here like this. Oliver was insane, yes, but not the kind that stops eating. He'd go on living, with the hope that one day a real savior would come to rescue him from this nightmare. The prisoners like that…Draco shuddered. It was work to keep them calm and orderly, and the Dementors would probably end up torturing him to death, feeding off his agony until his last breath had been expelled from his body. "Please, Oliver. Come with me."

Oliver laughed again, turning to face the wall.

Draco closed his eyes.

Outside, the human guards removed their hats, ignoring the rain, as green light filled the cell of Prisoner 5OWBKV8.

* * *

Ginny looked up as Draco entered the room. He was dressed in his pajamas and looked…frightened? "Draco? What is it?"

"It's…just my job," he said quietly, sliding into bed next to her. He gazed sadly out the window for a moment. "I'll tell you what happened in France tomorrow. Right now, I need to sleep."

"Okay." Ginny ran a hand through his short blonde hair. She kissed his cheek and said, "Good night." Once she closed her eyes, she felt him snuggle closer to her. He was tense, as if trying not to cry. "It's not your fault, Draco. Whatever you had to do, it'll be okay."

Draco shivered, eyes wide open. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep, but he'd never been so relieved to have Ginny next to him.

_**LbN: Told you the chapter was long! It was also kind of morbid, huh? I'll make the next one a bit happier. Send reviews!**_


	5. Reform Case 3

**All That I'm Living For**

Ginny stormed down the hallway as fast as she could waddle. Without knocking, she burst into Draco's room and tossed the book she was carrying onto the bed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Draco, taken aback by his wife's forwardness, stared at her for a moment before looking at the object she'd thrown at his feet. It was one of Olivier's school books. "Ginny…."

"He's a pureblood," she interrupted. "He can do as he pleases, so long as he doesn't rebel. Why does he have to be a Junior Death Eater?"

Draco looked down at the book. Branded into the leather cover was a picture of an illuminated wand with two snakes wrapped around it. "He's living in my house. People expect it…."

"Does You-Know-Who expect it?" Ginny asked. "Really? Does he really care that much what's going on with the kids, so long as they're at Hogwarts?"

"Normally he doesn't," Draco admitted. "And if it was our child, when it's our child, I would allow him to make his own decision on the matter. However—"

"Since there's always the chance of You-Know-Who becoming suspicious of Oliver, you've signed him up to preempt any worries."

"That's the long and short of it, yes," Draco agreed.

"Then you're not going to be able to let our child make up their own minds either!" Ginny said. A slight breeze flittered through the room, even though none of the windows were open.

"Er…Ginny…?"

"You think for one second that you won't have to sign our kids' lives away to soothe Vol—You-Know-Who's worries?"

Draco didn't know which emotion to follow at that particular moment. One half of him was a little frightened at the way the lights were flickering and the wind was picking up. The other half of him was elated at the fact that Ginny said, "kids." She obviously didn't detest him too much if she was willing to have more…

"It's going to be the same thing!" she continued to rage. "A house full of Junior Death Eaters. No future ahead of them except for submitting to whatever the Dark Lord wants of them."

"Ginny!" Draco shouted.

Ginny stopped. It was the first time he'd raised his voice to her. He didn't look angry, he looked terrified.

"You have to calm down," he said.

"Why should I?" She knew she was making things levitate, but she didn't care. She was still too pissed at him to mind breaking a few things.

"Because I don't want a necro-sapienic army to deal with before supper."

"I… what?"

"Please, if you just take a few deep breaths and sit down, I'll explain."

Ginny closed her eyes and inhaled, held the breath for a moment, then exhaled slowly. She repeated this a few times, and when she opened her eyes, everything was stationary again. She sat on the bed next to Draco. "What just happened?"

"When you study necromancy, you…er…retain some of the power. High emotions such as anger or fear can cause disturbances in the veil between the worlds. In other words, our marital spats could turn into epic skeletal battles. You're still in the basic stages of training, so it probably wouldn't have summoned anything. Just in case though…"

"You'd have to deal with an army of Weasleys," Ginny said, smiling. "Well, I suppose not since, from everything I've read, you have to be near the grave to recall the bones."

"Well…er…"

"You are not about to tell me you know where my family's buried."

"Not all of them. Come with me."

They walked down the balcony stairs and into the garden. Draco took Ginny through the hedge maze and out of the wall. They were, if Ginny remembered correctly, heading towards the woods. But instead of going into the trees, they turned left, in the direction of Blaise's property. A large clearing stood in between the two walls and the trees. He stopped and looked at Ginny. "Look, if you don't want—"

"Who…who's…"

"Ron. I insisted."

"I don't think I can. Not right now."

"Do you remember your way back?" Draco asked, shuffling his feet.

"I think so."

"Right. We'll go back to the house then."

* * *

"You what?" Tonks asked. "Come on, you had to have known she wasn't in the right frame of mind for that!"

"I wasn't thinking," Draco said. "I wanted her to calm down and it just sort of slipped."

Tonks shook her head. Her relationship with Draco was, if anything, stranger than Ginny's. As much as she wanted to hate him, he was trying too hard to maintain some kind of familial affection between them. She knew she could get away with murder. It was that fact that gave her the stones to ask Draco her next question. "Are you going to tell her about…your trip to China?"

Draco's head snapped up to look at her. "How do you kn—"

"I was in here looking for Ginny's art book, and I tripped over the chair and knocked your mail off. I peeked."

Draco nodded. "I wasn't going to tell her."

"You have to bring him home. You can't—"

"There's no way I can bring him back. It wouldn't work. I don't even—"

"It'll kill her if she finds out," Tonks said. She knew it was a low blow, but it was true.

Draco sighed and wiped a hand over his face. "I have an idea. Give your wand to Aaron for the weekend, and I'll tell Ginny…something…" Draco broke off, staring at the window.

"You're taking me with you?"

Draco glanced at her, then back out of the window. "I shouldn't. I could be putting your life in danger as well."

"If we bring him back safely…I'm not afraid," Tonks said. "Please, can we do this? For Ginny?"

Draco stared at her for a full minute before giving her the slightest of nods. "Let me talk to her. You go pack."

Tonks smiled brightly and sped from the room.

Two days later, she was walking down the streets of a slum in Chóngqìng. The door to one of the buildings on her right stood off its hinges slightly. She pushed it open and walked up the rickety steps. She heard the man in the room before she saw him, and ducked as a spell whizzed past. "Hold! It's me!"

"Tonks?" came a hoarse voice. "Merciful Morgan le Fey!"

"Don't move," Tonks said quietly. "I'm coming in." She walked into the room and over to where Charlie Weasley stood. "Charlie," she said, hugging him. "We need to talk."

"We need to leave! If you've found me, the Death Eaters can't be far behind."

"That's what we need to talk about." She saw his eyes flicker toward her left arm. "No, I haven't. But…the situation is…rather complicated."

"Yes," Charlie said in the most defeated voice Tonks had ever heard. "I suppose it is. Well, whatever bad news you have to tell me, get it over with."

"It's not…all bad."

Charlie laughed as though he seriously doubted that.

"Ginny's alive. She and I were taken out of prison some time ago."

"Why? What of the rest of my family?"

"I'm sorry, Charlie. Ginny's the only one left. As to why we were rescued…"

"I'm not going to like this, am I?"

"Draco Malfoy saved us. He saved Ginny first. He argued her pureblood status and married her."

"They're married?" Charlie asked, sounding quite appalled.

"It was necessary. She did it to survive. You-Know-Who was too tempted by the prospect of reform to deny Malfoy."

"I have no intention of going back to England to be a trophy to Vold—"

Tonks clapped her hand over Charlie's mouth. "Draco and I are the only two here now, but if you say His name, others will come. Others who may not follow Draco's orders."

Charlie backed away and began pacing. "What if I don't come back?"

"Draco's risking a lot by letting me speak with you…."

"Come out, Malfoy!" Charlie called.

Draco stepped into the doorframe.

"Not much could make me go with you," Charlie said.

"I know," Draco said, nodding.

Charlie looked down at his wand. Closing his eyes, he held it out for Tonks to take. When she did, he walked over to Malfoy. "If this is some…sick trap…allow me to see my sister before I die."

"We'll go to her later tonight."

"My Lord," Draco said, bowing.

"I see you've brought me something, Draco." Voldemort looked down at him from his seat.

"Reform Case number three, my Lord." He took the black cotton sack off Charlie's head and nudged him so he would look up.

"Well…another Weasley. I believe I should trust this one less than the girl."

"He is reluctant, yes. But, as with Ginny, he realizes the futility of struggle in this new world. His desire for life, as well as his affection for his sister, has led to his decision to willfully give up his wand and come into my custody."

"As much faith in you as I have, Draco, I cannot help doubting this plan. This blood traitor would see me overthrown I'm sure. He will be under Nott's keeping, not yours. Too many rebels in one house would not be wise. Go now."

"What was that about?" Charlie asked after he and Draco exited.

"Quiet," Draco said. He took Charlie's arm and Disapparated them. They appeared in front of a mansion, smaller than Draco's, but still grand. Draco made an overhand throwing motion with his wand and after a moment a servant came to the gate.

"Master Malfoy," the servant said. He led them into the house where Nott was waiting.

"I heard you might have a delivery for me," Nott said, with a smirk. "Evening Mr. Weasley."

"Who is this?" Charlie asked.

"Theodore Nott, a colleague of mine. Nott, I'm sure you'll be…generous, in Mr. Weasley's living arrangements."

Nott nodded. "Terrence!" he called. "Show Mr. Weasley to his room." He turned to Charlie and said, "You'll have a servant's room. Malfoy and I will figure out a suitable position for you. When I am able to trust you better, you will be given an allowance of Floo Powder each week, so that you may visit Mrs. Malfoy."

"I want to see her now," Charlie said. He glared at Draco, "You promised."

"Since you are under the keep of Nott, you must ask his permission."

Charlie looked thoroughly put out at this. After a moment, he was able to ask through clenched teeth. "May I visit my sister?"

"After you've gotten a bath and a change of clothes. You haven't seen her in two years, the least you can do is be presentable when she hugs you." He turned and walked up the steps without another word.

"Not all Death Eaters are as…indulgent as me," Draco said. "But Nott will be fair. So long as you…er…behave yourself. I shall tell Ginny you're on your way."

Ginny sat shock still.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked. "I know it's a lot to process. I didn't want to tell you before in case…anything was wrong."

"Charlie," Ginny said, spotting her brother in the doorway. His hair was wet, and his clothes were clinging to him as if he'd just run through a fountain.

"I'll give you a moment," Draco said.

Ginny stood up and walked to Charlie. She was about to hug him, but he caught her by the arms, looking her over.

"You're…pregnant?"

"I'm married."

Charlie took a step back from her.

"Charlie, don't. I…He's the reason we're alive right now."

"So that means you're just going to let him…" he broke off, shuddering.

"I know you hate him right now—"

"That's not the point," Charlie said. "The point is, when did you _stop _hating him?"

"Around the time he got me out of prison. Or possibly when he got Tonks out, saving her from being tortured in that hell hole. And I definitely don't hate him now that he's brought you home."

Charlie hugged her, but said nothing.

After a while, Ginny pulled away. "Are you angry with me?"

"I'm disappointed that it came to this. But you're safe, which is more than I could have ever hoped for. I have to go now." He left without another word.

Despite his words, Ginny had a feeling he was angry with her. She sat down on the bed, hormones taking over, and felt a couple tears slide down her face. As she wiped them away, someone came and sat next to her on the bed. "Thanks, Tonks."

"Consider this your birthday present," Tonks said, smiling and hugging her. "He'll come around. Don't worry. Let's get you ready for bed."


	6. Shadows

_**LbN: Ummm, this chapter's going to feel shorter. Not much happens, but it needed to be here lol. It was actually supposed to go on the end of the last chapter, but it would've been hella long... Anyway, happy reading!**_

Ginny sat outside of Nott's office. She heard snippets of conversation, mostly from Charlie. She'd been there for about half an hour before he came to the door.

"Morning," he said.

She couldn't pinpoint the tone of voice he used, but she was pretty sure it wasn't good. "Morning Charlie. Morning Nott."

"Mrs. Malfoy," Nott said, nodding at her.

"Here's the letter from Draco." She handed him a rolled up piece of parchment, then turned to Charlie. "He let me bring it so I could talk to you."

"Grand," Charlie said, walking down the hall.

Ginny followed him. They ended up in what Ginny assumed was Charlie's room. "Why won't you talk to me?"

"I just…need some time to process everything."

"He's not such a bad guy, you know," Ginny said quietly.

Charlie gave a derisive snort. "I'm sure."

"Look," Ginny said, "You can have all the time you need, but…just tell me you're not going to hate me forever for this."

"I don't hate you. I just wish you hadn't resorted to this," he said, waving a hand in the direction of her stomach.

"I was captured! What was I supposed to do? Rot in jail?"

"I don't know!" Charlie shouted.

They stood glaring at each other for a moment before Ginny deflated. "What will you be doing here?"

"I don't know," Charlie said. "He said he'll try to find me a position with the dragon controllers that doesn't require a wand."

Ginny stood there watching him for a moment. He still wouldn't look at her. "I'm going home now."

"Suit yourself."

With another pained glance at her brother, Ginny walked from the room and back into the courtyard. A coach was waiting for her just outside the gates. She settled in across from Malfoy and stared out the window.

"Is he alright?" Draco asked.

"No."

Draco reached across the small space and took her hand. "He'll adjust. Don't worry."

* * *

Ginny pulled the book off the shelf and set it on the table. She sat down, took a deep breath, and opened the book to the page marked. The runes popped up at her without any effort. She had it sorted now; she knew which markings to acknowledge, which ones to dismiss. She could translate most of the spells in time to say them before their runes disappeared. As the shapes danced around her, she began to hear a humming noise. Without thinking, she turned the page, allowing more runes to be free. Her breathing was heavier now, and she knew she ought to stop, but she kept going. The spells and runes danced faster around her as she turned the next page. She was about to close the book, in far too deep for one session, when something caught her eye. Looking up, she saw…she didn't know what it was, but the air looked different, darker. Curiously, she turned the page, freeing the last runes of the spell. The shape wavered, and darkened again. She was hyper aware of everything, every movement, every sound. She could hear someone coming towards her, but the sound was warped as if it were coming through a long tunnel. She blinked and looked at the shadow again. The runes were outlining it now; it was the shape of a man. Based on the height of the shape, Ginny took a wild guess. "Fred?"

The shape did not make any sound, or indication that it heard her, but grew darker still.

"Fred?" she asked again. She was about to move, to go to the shape, but an arm wrapped gently around her shoulders and she stayed still. Suddenly, she felt tired. Not the sleepy, end-of-the-day tired, but the pressing, burdening weariness felt after being sick for weeks and then trying to walk to fetch the post. She slid back against the person holding her.

"Ginny?"

The runes were dissipating now. Someone had closed the book.

"Ginny?" Draco said again.

She shook her head and took a deep, gasping breath. Shaking, she leaned against Draco. "He…I…"

"It's alright," Draco said. "Can you stand?"

"I think so."

"Come, you could use a lie down." He helped her up the stairs to her room. As she got into bed he called, "Tonks!"

With a pop, the metamorphmagus appeared, covered in white powder. At their inquisitive glances, she said, "I was making cookies. What do you need?"

"Ginny's feeling under the weather. Will you keep her company?" Draco asked. "I have an errand to run."

* * *

Nott's mansion was quiet, save for the faint sound of music floating from the study. Draco rapped on the wooden door twice with his cane and stood back.

Nott opened the door a second later, "Afternoon, Draco," he said. "What is it?"

"I need to speak with Charlie."

"Uh-oh," Nott said. "You don't look happy about that."

"It's nothing…ominous. I just want a word."

Nott nodded and beckoned for Draco to follow him. They walked down to the servants' hall and Nott knocked on one of the doors before pushing it open.

Charlie was on the bed reading when they entered. "What is it?"

"Mr. Malfoy would like a word," Nott said.

Once he left, Draco closed the door and pulled a chair up to Charlie's bed. He glared at the older man for a moment, not sure how to begin.

"What?" Charlie asked.

"You're not allowed to see Ginny. Not for…not until you can be mature about this."

"Are you serious?" Charlie said, swinging his feet over the bed.

"Dead serious. I understand that this…life, isn't what you wanted—for either of you. However, it isn't fair for you to punish her for adapting."

"Punish her? I—"

"I know you're not intentionally hurting her, but you have to understand…" Draco broke off, wiping a hand over his face. "She misses her family so. And she's…well, she picked up some of my bad habits."

"Necromancy," Charlie said, disgusted.

"Don't give me that look. It's not one of the Dark Arts. I called it a bad habit because the study is addictive. Which brings me to my point: she's hooked. And what's more, she's good at it, even without a wand. She wanted to speak with the rest of your family even before she knew you were alive. Now, since you're angry with her, she needs their comfort even more. She'd summoned a Shadow when I found her a moment ago. It's not dangerous, but it puts a strain on the body. Since she's pregnant, she doesn't need that. Or the stress of having to worry about your forgiveness," Draco said pointedly. "So, as much as it pains me to do this, I must insist that you keep your distance. For Ginny and the baby's sake. When you are more…settled in, I will see to it that you are allowed to come and go freely between our houses."

Charlie said nothing. He just sat looking at Draco.

Draco stood. "I hope you can accept this new life, Charlie. It…it would hurt everyone if you were to…rebel."

Charlie sneered. "You mean it would hurt you. You wouldn't be You-Know-Who's little pet anymore."

"True. But it would probably get Tonks and Ginny killed as well. You see, the failure of one Reform Case would, in the Dark Lord's mind, lead to the failure of the others. Please, however much you want to spite me and Nott, try to adjust. All will be done for the best." With Charlie glowering at him, Draco left the room, closing the door behind him.

_**LbN: I swear the next chapter will be happier! There will be silver linings to this dark cloud, promise :)! Send reviews por favor!**_


	7. The Weekend

**All That I'm Living For**

Draco came to a sudden halt when he spotted Ginny. He walked cautiously over to where his wife was curled up on the couch in the upstairs sitting room.

"It's alright," she said. "You won't have to pull me out of a trance. It's just one of your cheesy romance novels."

Draco chuckled. "I was wondering if you'd like to accompany me on a trip. It's a project Nott's working on, but I think you'll enjoy it."

"Where are you going?"

"Up to Scotland for the weekend. Just to Edinburgh. Tonks will have to stay here to help Olivier collect his school things, so it will just be the two of us."

"Sure," Ginny said. "But you said this was for work? Why am I allowed to go?"

"It's work, but nothing classified. We leave Friday morning, so you should get your things together tomorrow, in case you need to shop."

* * *

Ginny hadn't been out in the Muggle world since her wedding, and she was finding the experience delicious. This was partially because strangers kept congratulating her (seeing as she looked like she was about to pop), and partially because Draco looked so bloody uncomfortable.

To the average passerby, the Death Eater looked no different than anyone else. Maybe just a tad grumpy. Ginny, however, saw the way he kept fidgeting with his sleeves and glancing around as they walked into Euston station. He took her hand silently as they slipped past the ticket guards and walked to platform 13. Away from the sight of the passengers, he leaned against one of the columns and pulled them through the passageway.

Ginny knew what it was before she saw it. The project was a train like the Hogwarts Express. What she saw, however, gave her chills.

The train gleamed and smoked, regal as the Hogwarts Express, but it took every post-war change and made it visual. It was black with silver trimmings. The emblem on the engine was the Dark Mark. Simple though the design was, it was slightly terrifying, and Ginny couldn't repress the shiver that ran through her when she saw it.

As if reading her thoughts, Draco gave her hand a gentle squeeze and nodded toward the train. "They won't all be like this. We had to…er…cater to the Dark Lord for this one to get the go ahead."

Ginny nodded and followed him onto the train. As soon as they sat down, two house elves came by with glasses of water. "Thank you," she said.

They bowed silently and left.

"This is Nott's department then?" she asked Draco.

"Yes. He and Blaise will be joining us today. I don't have to work this weekend, but I thought we could explore Edinburgh. Have you been before?"

"No. Have you?"

"A few times," he said, nodding. "It should be fun."

* * *

Tonks got up from the table and stretched. "That's enough studying for one day, Oli. Pack up your books." She walked over to the window and looked out at the darkening sky…Darkening sky? She checked her watched. It was 5:30. "Oli, come with me. Hurry!"

"What's going on?" Oli asked, as they hurried through the rows of books.

Out of the corner of her eye, Tonks could see the clouds forming a giant skull. She tapped the secret panel with her servant's wand and pushed the 11-year-old inside. "I think Draco's family is paying a visit. Quiet now. You can read if you want, but that's it." She settled into a chair near the panel door as he sat on the couch. She kept her rather useless wand at the ready as her hypersensitive hearing picked up the strain on the barriers. She knew that the type of protection wasn't long term. If they kept at it, they'd be able to get onto the grounds at least. "This is going to be a long weekend," she muttered.

It took about an hour, but finally Tonks heard the loud buzz that indicated the break in the shields. Five minutes later, Tonks heard the familiar cackle of her aunt floating in from the foyer.

"Little niece! Where are you?" she sang. "Come out, I want to see you."

Tonks couldn't blame Oli for looking petrified. Bellatrix's sing-song voice was hardly kid friendly. Tonks shuddered. She knew the progression that voice would take. Psychotic-playful to whining to screaming. After screaming was when her aunt would start burning things. Tonks moved next to Oli and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, hoping the storm would pass.

* * *

_**3 Days Later**_

Draco stepped into his courtyard and stopped. The faint smell of smoke wafted toward him. He didn't see any outward signs of burn damage, but he was sure something was in ashes. "Fuck."

Ginny walked carefully up to him, dodging the shards of broken glass from the fountain. "What happened?" she whispered.

"I'm not sure." He stooped down and picked up one of the larger pieces. Holding his wand like a pencil, he traced the edges of the glass. It glowed red for a moment, before dimming. "My father's work. We can go in, they're gone."

"They?"

"My father and Bellatrix."

They walked carefully through the courtyard and into the mansion. As they rounded the corner into the long hallway and came closer to the library, the burning smell got worse.

"Oh no," Ginny said, afraid of what she was about to see. However, the scene in the library wasn't nearly as bad as she'd expected. One shelf was reduced to ashes, and the walls all had scorch marks on them, but other than that the room was unharmed. She and Draco rushed through it to the secret room. The panel looked a little more burnt than the rest of the place, as if the pyromaniac responsible had known what was behind it.

Draco tapped the panel three times with his wand and pried it open. Flakes of burnt paint fell on them as the panel creaked and slid back. "They're not here. Where--?"

But at that moment, a smokey eagle came and hovered in front of their faces. "I have something of yours," it said in Nott's voice.

They made their way to one of the many fireplaces in the house. After tossing some Floo powder in it, they stepped in and shouted "Nott Mansion."

When they landed, a familiar voice said, "Hi Mrs. Malfoy!"

"Olivier!" Ginny said, dusting off. "What happened. Tonks? Are both of you okay?"

"We're fine," Tonks said.

"Charlie saw Bellatrix and Lucius land and went through the servants' tunnel to get them," Nott said, helping Ginny step out of the grate. "Come sit, I'm sure Tonks is dying to fill you in."

* * *

Ginny sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes. It was two in the morning. She slipped out of bed and went to the desk. Opening the book she'd left there that evening, she sighed as the runes began to dance around her again. The Shadows took shape faster, and she started the spell. She whispered it, knowing she was pushing her luck. She'd already gotten this far earlier, and she was tired. If Draco woke up, he'd definitely pull her out of this. But she'd been so close earlier; she'd begun to hear the Shadows whisper. She wanted to know who it was she was summoning.

The buzzing began again. Concentrating with all her might, she focused on sifting through the white noise to the voice of the Shadow.

"Ginny." It was George.

A sharp pain tore her out of her trance. She shook her head, looking down. Another small pain went through her, and suddenly her pajamas were soaking. "Shit," she whispered. "Draco?"

"Mmmrehgoupehhhoffheodhng…"

"Draco."

"Eurghh…"

"Draco!"

"Mrphh! Whassamatter?" Draco said, sitting up.

"I'm in labor."

_**LbN: Send reviews! I love them dearly :)**_


	8. Family Ties

_**LbN: I'm a college student...I'm busy...I'm sorry lol! Here's the new chapter, happy reading!**_

Tonks walked through the candlelit halls of the mansion until she got to the nursery. She remembered, as she opened the double doors, the conversation that had taken place a week ago about the room.

"_I don't care if you're my master and protector now," Tonks said, a smirk coming to her face. "You don't get to decorate the nursery by yourself. We can't have a Slytherin themed nursery."_

_Draco fidgeted with the sleeve of his cloak. "Er…of course not. That would hardly be appropriate for a baby," he muttered._

_Tonks watched as he shuffled from foot to foot. "Sweet tapdancing Morgan le Fey on a snowmobile, Draco! You weren't actually…you were!"_

"_Well, I've never been in a nursery before!" he whinged. "How am I supposed to know how to decorate one?"_

"_It's a good thing we're having this conversation now," Tonks said, chuckling._

They'd settled on a bright red color for the room, accented with gold and silver, and light oak furniture. Working together to decorate it had been vexing, because her tastes were the polar opposite of her cousin's. However, it had been the closest they'd come to bonding since…well, ever. At that moment, she'd felt a surge of affection for the Death Eater. However evil he may be, he was still her younger cousin. A cousin who was about to be a father for the first time. She felt a similar sensation when she found him in the nursery.

Draco, Olivier watching from a rocking chair, was pacing. From the dent in the rather luxurious carpet, he had been pacing for quite a while. He stopped when he spotted her and opened his mouth to speak. "Whaaagh…?" was all that came out.

"It's a girl," Tonks said, grinning. "And my little cousin and her mother are doing fine."

Draco gave what could only be described as a squeal and bolted from the room. He ran down the hall and round the corner. He ran faster than he'd ever run in his life, including the time he was being chased by a rogue Inferi. He skidded to a halt in front of Ginny's room, nearly colliding with the Healer.

"Well?" he asked.

"Both are well, and the child is beautiful," the Healer said. "The lady is sleeping, but the potion we gave her will allow her to sleep undisturbed if you would like to go in."

"Thank you," Draco said.

"My pleasure," the Healer said, bowing.

Draco laid a hand on the door, and paused. He wasn't sure what the sensation that was coming over him was, but it made him hesitate. He exhaled a breath he'd been holding, and pushed the door open. He paused by the bed to kiss Ginny's forehead softly, before walking around it to the basinet by the window. He smiled down at his daughter. She had a smattering of strawberry-blonde hair, and his grey eyes. Picking her up, he carried her around the room as she gurgled at him. He sat cradling her in his arms, and looked onto the table at her birth certificate. His eyes widened when he read the name. "Celeste Narcissa Malfoy?" He hadn't expected her to name the baby for his mother. Then again, he'd expected the baby to be a boy… He smiled as he carried his daughter back over to her crib and set her gently back in it. "Goodnight, Celeste."

* * *

Ginny sat up a little and stretched. Liora was drawing the curtains back from the windows and Tonks was brining in tea. "Morning," she said.

"Good morning," Liora said quietly, peeking in at the baby. "Little Madame is asleep."

"Good, that means Ginny will actually have her tea at leisure," Tonks said. "Liora, I can handle everything this morning. Go help your sister."

Liora nodded and left the room.

"Why do I get the feeling we're about to have a quiet conversation?" Ginny asked with a smile.

"I was just wondering about my new cousin's name," Tonks said. "And I know Draco is too."

"I liked the name Celeste, and I like his mum. She…understands what I'm going through. And she's been protecting me; in a way that Draco can't."

"How do you mean?"

"She prevented the knowledge of my…former job from reaching anyone."

"What?"

"A bit after our bonding, Lucius and Narcissa came over. He was snooping around my room and she caught him, told him off. I'd left my ring on my desk…you know, our Assassin's rings?"

"I know."

"I'd been looking at it. Just thinking about things. Well, she spotted it and knew it was private. She called him away just before he could get a look at my desk."

"He's not that bright. That's where I would've started."

"Well he did, but according to Narcissa, he was looking through the drawers for papers."

"And does she know what it was?"

"Yes. When she pulled him out of the room she looked well at it. I owe her a lot, but she's been pleasant to me as well."

Tonks just nodded.

A knock at the door pulled the witches from their thoughts. Liora peeked her head inside. "Ma'am? Master Malfoy and Mr. Charlie Weasley are here. Are you decent?"

"Yes, Liora, send them in."

Draco strode into the room smiling. "How are you this morning?"

"I'm well. Have you…?"

"I came in last night. She's beautiful. And…" he paused, blushing and fidgeting. "I like her name." He glanced up at her briefly, smiling, before continuing. "Charlie's come. I'll give you two a moment." He nodded at Tonks, who followed him out.

"Congratulations," Charlie said, and Ginny was excited to see that he actually meant it. "Where is my niece?"

"There," Ginny said, nodding to the basinet.

On cue, Celeste began to cry. Charlie hurried over and picked her up. Sitting on the bed, he rocked her. As he spoke, he kept his eyes on the baby. "I'm working with the Welsh Greens now. Even got a wand. It's not a real one, it only does the spells I need for work, but still. Nott's been kind."

"I'm glad," Ginny said. She'd been worried that he wouldn't be as noble as Draco.

"I'm sorry for…I just…Look, I'm not happy. But I didn't mean to hurt you. We're all we have now…well, you're all I have now."

"Not true. You have Tonks, and Celeste as well."

"I do," Charlie said, finally looking at her.

"Do you hate me for marrying him?"

"No. I understand now. I don't like the situation, but I understand."

Ginny leaned back, content, as her brother rocked Celeste back to sleep.

_**LbN: Bien? Send reviews!**_


	9. Success and Saying Goodbye

_**LbN: I've had a burst of inspiration! Here are the fruits of my labors :)**_

It had been too long. She ached to open the book, even though she knew she wasn't up to it yet. Ginny ran a hand down the front cover of the leather bound book. It warmed under her touch. Automatically, she said the names of the runes in front of her. She shivered as they glowed and danced briefly before fading. "No." She put the book back onto the shelf. "Not yet."

* * *

"Ginny?" Tonks said, knocking.

"Hey Tonks."

"We're going to take Olivier to the train station. He wants to say goodbye."

Ginny walked to the doorway.

Olivier was standing just beyond it, looking bashful and a little pale.

"You're going to do fine," Ginny said. She hugged him. "Be good. Look at me." She couldn't tell him what she wanted to, but she knew he'd understand. "Be good. Not what they say is _proper_. Be good."

"I will," Olivier said, nodding.

Ginny smiled again. "You'll love it. Even though it's changed, it's still Hogwarts underneath." She looked at the stairs, where Draco was coming up. "Almost ready?"

"We are," Draco told her, nodding. "Ready Olivier?"

"Oui, Draco."

"Wait," Ginny said. "I have a present for you." She went back into her room and pulled a folder out of her drawer. "Here, have a good term," she said, handing it to him. She smiled as Draco quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Olivier," he said. "Go hop in the coach."

Olivier and Tonks left.

"Why do I have a feeling I wouldn't like what you just gave him?" Draco asked her.

"You wouldn't, but it's harmless. I wouldn't give him anything that would get him in trouble, Draco," she added, seeing his skeptical look. "Really. I know what danger he's in if he seems to be…rebelling."

Draco nodded. "I'll see you when I get home."

* * *

"She gave me parchment?" Olivier asked, looking at the sheets. True, they were folded oddly, but other than that it wasn't an extraordinary gift.

"I'm sure you'll need it," Tonks said, as the servants dispersed from around the carriage. She made sure they were a ways off before she said, softly, "Tap it with your wand." She wasn't looking at Olivier, and he wasn't looking at her, but she knew he was listening. "I solemnly swear that I am up to only good."

He whispered her words. "What--?"

"Shhhh!" Tonks said, seeing Draco walking toward the carriage. "Omnis a_bsconditus._"

He repeated her again and put the papers into his bag just as Draco approached the carriage. His foster father spoke with the driver momentarily before climbing in. "We'll be there shortly. The driver's going to take us halfway, then we'll be Apparating."

They made the journey quickly and quietly. As Olivier stepped onto the train, Draco caught him by the arm. "No one knows who you really are," he began, and paused. Truthfully, the boy didn't even know who he really was… "You are a Malfoy," he continued. He tapped Olivier's robes, and a silver design embroidered its way around the collar and down the sleeves. "Have a good term."

Olivier beamed at his as he made his way onto the train.

Draco stepped back onto the platform, smiling at the boy's happy expression. "Ginny gave him the map, didn't she?" he asked Tonks.

"_How _do you do that?"

"Does he know how to use it?"

"Yes," Tonks said.

"Good."

"What?"

"I'm glad he has it. Whenever the Dark Lord inspects the school, he favors the Junior Death Eaters who have a thorough knowledge of the school, not just its history. As a matter of curiosity," he said as the train rolled away. "How did Ginny get it? Did Charlie have it?"

"Yes. He thought it would be safer with her."

"Let's get back to the house."

* * *

"Why are you pacing, Draco?" Ginny asked as she rocked Celeste.

"I want to know where Olivier's been placed?"

"Placed? Do they still do the Sorting?"

"Yes. At first the Dark Lord was tempted to have the whole school bear the crest of Slytherin, but Blaise talked him out of it."

"How come?"

"Those of us who went there wanted it to stay the same. The official reason Blaise gave, however, was that it would be better to leave it as is, the better to identify the true Slytherins. Those worthy to wear the crest versus the rest of the rabble. He's come to admire Gryffindors as well, because they usually make up the muscle of our ranks."

"Wow."

Draco chuckled. "It's not so bad. The teachers are true Hogwarts teachers, not Death Eaters."

A knock sounded at the nursery door and Aaron peeked in. "Master Malfoy? Your parents are here."

"Very well, Aaron," Draco said cheerfully. "Send them in."

"I can't believe you're making me do this," Ginny grumbled.

Draco kissed her forehead. "It'll be quick. Besides, once I told Mother the baby's name, she insisted on meeting her granddaughter formally."

Narcissa swept into the room just then, followed by Lucius.

Ginny smiled at the older woman. "Narcissa, this is Celeste," she said, handing the baby to the woman. Ginny knew that the woman was a mommy at heart, deeply devoted to her child, but seeing her cooing over a baby was a little discomfiting anyway. Seeing Draco kneel beside her and discuss ways to keep the baby calm was seriously odd.

"Don't think for a moment that you're fooling me," Lucius said under his breath. They were far enough away, still standing by the crib, that the other two couldn't hear.

"I just had your grandchild. I think it would be safe to say that this isn't an act," Ginny retorted.

"You may have Draco fooled, but I know where your allegiance lies. I'll be keeping an eye on you."

"You, Nott, Blaise, Bellatrix, and fifty other Death Eaters that I couldn't name if I tried. Get a life. Narcissa," she said, clearly. "What do you think? Does she look more like me or Draco?"

"You," Narcissa said. "Draco's eyes, but that's it."

Ginny chuckled, but she could still feel Lucius's eyes on her.

* * *

The last shape solidified and joined its fellows in the air. As they danced, Ginny was surprised that she didn't feel much different. A little more…exhilarated, but not tired, not sick. She waited until the shapes had almost completely disappeared, before finishing the spell. The shapes glowed again and began to outline the shape of a person. She chanted more fervently, wanting this more than ever. Through a haze it seemed, Fred's Shadow became clearer. "Fred?"

"Ginny." The Shadow's voice echoed, but it was quiet.

"I miss you," she said. Tears were falling, and she was getting tired. She knew she'd lose the Shadow soon.

"I know. But we're at peace."

"How did you come to me? I wasn't calling anyone specifically."

"You were calling for me subconsciously. Be careful, Ginny." The Shadow dimmed and faded.

Ginny passed out.

* * *

Draco rubbed his eyes and looked at his hourglass. Shoving the papers away from him and putting his quill back in the box, he stood and stretched. He made his way out of the office and down the hall to his and Ginny's room. When he entered, he stopped. It was eleven o'clock and she wasn't in bed. He kept walking, to the nursery and quietly peeked in. Celeste was sleeping (for once) in her crib, but Ginny wasn't there. He knew for a fact that Tonks was already asleep, so Ginny wouldn't be chatting the night away. He walked down the half-staircase in the back hallway to the library. "Oh for…" he sighed. He walked over to Ginny, picked her up gently, and carried her up to their room.

"Draco?"

"I'd lecture you, but I have a feeling it's unnecessary at this point." He set her in bed and pulled the covers around her. "Good night."

"Night."

_**LbN: Yes, it's THAT map. Yes, Draco has ulterior motives for the little burst of fashion he gave Oli. Yes, you will find out where Oli was sorted. Yes, Ginny will get better with Necromancy. Send reviews, por favor!**_


	10. Letters

**All That I'm Living For**

"A letter," Draco said. "From Olivier." He handed the parchment to Tonks.

"Wotcher," she said, taking it from him. She knew he read her letters to and from Oli, and though it annoyed her, she couldn't really blame him. She unfolded the letter and read:

_Hello Tonks!_

_I hope this letter finds you well. Hogwarts is suiting me very well still. Thank you for your last letter. It made all of my companions very jealous to know that I knew a metamorphmagus. None of them have ever met someone who can do that. I shall write at the end of this week. Give my love to Ginny and the baby._

_Olivier_

She folded the letter and set it on top of the other ones. His letters to her were always short and formal. She had a feeling that he knew Draco was wary of them getting too close. She was always kept at arms distance from the boy, even when she was tutoring him, and he had to have picked up on it. She got up and walked down the hall to the nursery, where Ginny was feeding Celeste.

"Wotcher, Ginny," she said quietly. "Oli write to you?"

"He did."

Something in Ginny's tone made Tonks worry. "He sounded fine when he wrote to me."

"That's because he knows Draco doesn't want you to get too close to him. And he's starting to wonder why. He's been having problems with one of the other boys in Slytherin."

"How do you know this? Doesn't Draco read your letters anymore?"

"He does, but Oli's…very clever in how he hides what he wants to know. It may be that Draco knows and hasn't said anything yet, but I don't think he's figured it out."

"How does he do it?"

"You remember how Harry revised the map before he…before he died?"

"Yes."

Ginny finished burping Celeste before setting her gently into the crib. "Oli's figured out the Order's code that Harry wrote it in."

"Every Death Eater from here to Russia has tried to figure out that code!" Tonks said in an awed whisper. "You're telling me an eleven-year-old bested them?"

"They didn't have the map to study every day. All they had were scraps of our correspondence and the few papers they found when they raided our dens. Oli has the map, and he already knows the building and his friends' names."

"Two plus two equals four. I get it," Tonks said, nodding. "So what's going on with his classmate?"

"It's one of Draco's colleague's children. He keeps saying Oli's from a traitor family. It's got Oli asking questions."

"That could be bad."

"I don't know whether or not to tell Draco. I'm waiting to see if Oli can handle it before I bring him into it."

"That's probably a good idea."

* * *

"What do you think?" Draco asked.

Blaise chuckled, looking up at the wall. "I think you've got too much time on your hands, mate."

Draco smirked at him. "Time well spent though. Besides, it might help if I can apply it to other things. A map of Hogwarts won't really be useful to the Dark Lord, but hopefully I'll be able to apply it to other things."

"And why the need to watch your adopted son's every movement?"

"I don't watch his every movement," Draco said, glancing toward the wall. A silver symbol was currently stationary in the History of Magic Classroom. "I like being able to check on him though. He's going to start having questions soon, I can feel it. Keeping him under control might be difficult."

"Well…" Blaise said, sitting next to Draco. "Maybe that won't be necessary?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, there's…many different styles of bullying, as you know. Oli's sensitive. I've talked to him, he craves affection. Understandable after what he's been through. There's no need to…take Lucius's line of parenting, shall we say? No, better to be a father to him. That's what he wants. Then your guidance is right, no matter what other…er…_unwholesome _influences may spring up."

"I so enjoy your company, Blaise," Draco said, laughing. "You remind me why logic is important."

"Well, I do what I can. How's the other Reformer doing?"

"Who, Charlie? He's…" Draco broke off, rubbing his face. "He's not adjusting as well as I'd hoped. I think the only things keeping him grounded are Ginny and the baby. I'm waiting to see how things progress."

"Indeed. I should be going," Blaise said, checking his watch.

"Hot date tonight?" Draco smirked at him.

"Yes, in fact. She was a Ravenclaw, a few years behind us."

"Well, I won't hold you up. You've got to go primp, I'm sure."

Blaise slugged Draco good naturedly on the arm. "Cheers," he said, exiting the office.

Draco looked back at his own Marauder's Map and smiled. He watched Oli walk with a few other boys down to the Great Hall for lunch. Clearing the map, he pulled a blank sheet of parchment toward him and picked up his quill. _**Oli**__, _he wrote,

_**It's very good to hear from you. Ginny sends her love, and Celeste is doing well. I hope you're enjoying your courses. It can be a little hectic once the year gets into motion, but don't worry, you'll do fine. I miss you dreadfully. If you need anything of me or Ginny, don't be afraid to ask. Write soon. I'll see you at Christmas. ~Draco**_

Draco read over the letter a few times as the ink dried, surprised that he actually meant all of it. He had already, unconsciously, been trying to father Oli. The fact that someone else thought the boy wanted this attention was comforting in a way. He blinked a couple of times, before folding the parchment and sealing it. With a deep breath, he set the letter in the mail pile and walked out of the office. He crossed the landing and went down a back set of stairs into the library. "Ginny?" he called softly.

"I'm over here," she said.

He walked through the maze of shelves, and found her curled up on one of the couches, reading. "What do you have, there?"

"_The Grimme Mystique_." She held up the romance novel for him to inspect.

He chuckled. "I've had a letter from Mother. She wants to see you and Celeste."

"When?"

"This weekend. I'll be working, and Father will be with me. Would you like to see her? Tonks could be there with the both of you, if that would make you more comfortable."

"Sure," Ginny said.

"Good, then I'll write back to her. Join me for dinner?"

"I will."

Draco smiled and left Ginny to her reading.


	11. A Certain Understanding

**All That I'm Living For**

Ginny gave Celeste to Narcissa and sat next to the older woman.

"I wanted to talk to you," Narcissa said, bouncing the baby.

"I kind of figured," Ginny smiled. "What is it?"

"I know what you must be going through…well, not exactly, but to an extent. I know it must be hard."

"Honestly?" Ginny said after a moment. "It hasn't. At first, it was horrible, and I feel guilty about being okay sometimes. But when I really stop and think about it, I don't have it that bad. I'm not in hiding, I'm not in jail anymore, and Draco's surprisingly sweet for a Death Eater."

Narcissa chuckled. "I'm glad you're adjusting. It was hard for me at first, married to Lucius. Draco isn't like his father."

"I noticed," Ginny grumbled. A thought popped into her head, and she asked before she could stop herself, "Are you a Death Eater?"

"Afraid I'm spying for someone?" Narcissa asked shrewdly.

"No, actually. Not this time. I was just wondering."

"No. Lucius used to say I'm too pretty and stupid to be a Death Eater." She chuckled at Ginny's look of outrage. "Bellatrix cursed him for the stupid comment, if that makes you feel any better."

"Oddly enough, it does," Ginny said, slightly confused at herself for finding approval in any of Bellatrix's actions.

"I'm loyal, which is all the Dark Lord asks of most. Some of us are meant to serve, others, to observe. It's the reason Draco will never ask you to take the Mark."

"How can you be sure?"

"He respects you. He knows you wouldn't want to, and he knows giving you a wand and expecting you to take the Mark would be nigh on insanity."

"Have you told Lucius about…about me?"

"No. Have you told Draco?"

"No. We have a kind of…unspoken agreement not to talk about the past or his job."

"That's good. I'm not saying happy marriages are built on secrets, but they always contain a few."

Ginny laughed, much to Celeste's interest. She took her back from Narcissa and took her to her crib. "Why are you protecting me?"

"If Draco admires you enough to protect you and those you love, in face of enormous difficulties, then I will do the same. Especially from…vindictive actions of certain persons…"

"Talking about someone specific?" Ginny smirked.

"Of course."

* * *

Charlie backed away from the door quietly and walked down the hall. He'd come to see Ginny, but she was apparently busy bonding with the Death Eater's wife. He walked through the house, disgusted, intent on getting back to Nott's mansion and reading up for the week ahead.

"You're going to get caught doing that, you know."

"Tonks! You frightened me," he said, smiling at her.

"You looked lost in your thoughts."

"She's busy. I won't bug them."

Tonks looked at the ground before muttering, "You can't go around hating all of them."

"Oh no, not you too!"

"I don't like them, Charlie. You know I don't. But we can't go around being mad at the situation. We have to survive if we ever want to fight again. The way you're going…you're not going to."

"So what do you want me to do? Go around pretending everything's fine and dandy? Serve these monsters like nothing happened? Be okay with the fact that Draco not only killed half my family, but kidnapped my sister and married her as well?"

"Well fuck Charlie," Tonks said, losing her temper. "Would you have liked the alternative? Her rotting in a jail cell, being raped by the guards every night?"

Charlie flinched at her words.

She took his hand. "No one expects you to be okay with this, right? Just…try to adjust. Try to not be so vocal in your hatred. It's not helping anyone. And whatever he's done in the past, you have to give Draco credit for saving Ginny's life. And mine."

Charlie looked at the ground. "I have to go. Tell Ginny I'll be by tomorrow to visit you both." He squeezed her hand and turned to leave.

* * *

"Where shall we start, Father?" Draco asked, looking down the paved path of Diagon Alley.

"Wherever you want."

Draco glanced at his dad. He was inspecting the shops that day, and he had to have a body guard. Unfortunately, some yahoo in the Death Eater's upper ranks had sent Lucius. It was hard to tell which was less enthusiastic about the assignment, but at least Draco was trying to be civil. "Let's take a look in Gambol & Japes then."

The process of inspection was relatively simple. Draco would take a quick inventory of the store, to make sure they weren't selling anything prohibited. Then he'd cast a quick concealment revealing charm and that was that. Unless, of course, they were harboring rebels or selling forbidden items. He hoped no one was. Blaise'd had to deal with that last month, and Draco wasn't in the mood for it.

They made their way down the street, checking every story along the way. Draco tried to make small talk, but Lucius would only answer in a few monosyllables. Finally, Draco stopped and faced him. "Why are you cross with me, Father? We can't keep going like this. As much as your pride may be stung by my rank, I know you and Mother both love me."

"Correction, your mother loves you. I admit, I harbored a certain fatherly affection for you, before you became insufferable…"

"Was that before or after I was promoted?"

Lucius fixed Draco with a glare and Draco realized, nearly laughing, that he used to quail under that stare. Now however, he said nothing, but didn't shrink away either.

"Before," Lucius said, facing forward and walking again. "So you'll find it no surprise that I'm writing you out of my will."

Draco stopped dead in his tracks. It wasn't that he'd actually pictured his father kicking the bucket, but legacy was a huge part of pureblood upbringing. Inheritance was an enormous theme in what pureblood children learned. "You hate me that much? You've no other children—legitimate children—to leave your estate to. It would shame you as much as me to disown me."

"Well I'll be dead, so it won't matter to me. And I don't want any of my things given to that French brat. Or the little traitor."

"That 'little traitor' is my daughter," Draco growled. "_Your_ grandchild."

"The daughter of a blood traitor. Possibly two blood traitors for all I know."

Draco swallowed the lump of burning anger and hexes that were about to come out, and straightened up. "Malfoy," he began, in the clear, low voice he used when giving orders. "You will return to headquarters immediately. I daresay they could use your help. When you get there, you will find McGuinness and send him to me. I shall wait here at Gringotts for him, in the lobby. Am I clear?"

His father scowled. "Yes, my lord Draco," he said through clenched teeth.

"Very well."

Draco stood there a moment before entering the bank.


	12. Christmas

_**LbN: Happy reading! You're going to find out some more about Ginny's work for the order in the next chapter.**_

Ginny watched enviously as Tonks decorated the mansion. Every time the metamorphmagus waved her wand, Ginny felt a pang of sadness, missing doing magic by wand. She bounced Celeste when she got fussy, but kept watching Tonks.

"Shall we talk about it?" Draco asked, coming up behind her.

"About what?" she asked.

"About you wanting a wand."

Ginny turned to face him. "What's there to talk about? There's no way You-Know-Who will be okay with me having one."

"Not yet," Draco said. "But we could…er…work toward it?"

"How so?"

Draco fidgeted for a moment, before taking Celeste from Ginny. "You've been…really sheltered so far. But maybe if you got back into the world, we could see about getting you a wand in the next year or so."

"What do you mean 'Get back into the world'? I hadn't even graduated Hogwarts before I went into hiding."

"That's what I mean. When Celeste gets a bit older, we'll see about having you go back to Hogwarts."

"That won't be weird at all…"

"Weird, but necessary. You'd only be there for a term; just to get you used to wand magic again. And it's not like you'd have to stay in the dorms. You'd be under private tutelage, so you'd have a private room."

"What about Celeste?"

"You could come home whenever you wanted to see her."

"How does that work?"

"You can Apparate in and out of Hogwarts now. The older students are allowed to go to Death Eater functions, depending on which branch they're going into."

Ginny gave him a Look.

Draco chuckled. "Well, it's that or you could wait until Celeste gets a couple of years older and just find a job."

"I'll go with that option, thanks. I don't think I could stand going back to Hogwarts now."

Draco nodded, then kissed her forehead. "Cheer up. Oli's coming home tomorrow!"

* * *

The train hissed to a stop, and kids came flooding out at almost an unnatural speed. Tonks strained to see above the heads of students and parents, finally spotting Oli. She waved at him, and he pushed his way through the crowd toward her and Draco.

"Wotcher!"

"Hi Tonks! Hello Draco."

"Welcome home," Draco said, putting an arm around his shoulders. "Ready for the holiday?"

"I am," Oli said, grinning.

It was when he smiled and tossed his hair back that Draco noticed something. "Oli, where'd you get that scar?"

Olivier moved his cloak higher to cover his shoulders properly. "It's nothing. Just took a spill is all."

Draco looked skeptical, but let it drop.

The train ride back was mostly silent. Oli answered their questions about his term every so often, but mostly he just smiled and looked out of the window. When they got home, Ginny was waiting for them in the entrance way with Celeste.

"Ginny!" Oli exclaimed, running to her. He gave her a hug, then held out his arms for Celeste. He held her as he walked around the mansion, looking at the decorations. "Everything looks great," he said quietly. "I think I'll go unpack now," he told them, handing Celeste back to Ginny.

"Right you are," Draco said. "When you're finished we'll have dinner, and you can tell us about the rest of your term."

* * *

Tonks looked up when she heard the door creak open. "Wotcher Oli."

"Tonks…" he closed the door behind him and sat at the end of her bed. "Did Ginny tell you what was happening at school?"

"She told me you were having trouble with one of your classmates. What's happening?"

"He keeps calling me a traitor. He says I'm not really a Malfoy."

"Have you tried ignoring him?"

"I've tried. I'm working really hard at my studies, trying to take my mind off it. I'm top of the class at everything except Transfiguration. But why does he call me that? I know you know, Tonks."

"You do, do you?"

"Please, Tonks?" he asked. "I just want to know the truth."

Tonks looked at him for a moment. "What would you do with the truth if you knew it?"

"I'd be happy."

"Would you?"

"Come on, Tonks!"

Tonks reached out and gently ran a finger across the scar on Oli's shoulder. "You tell me how you got this, and I'll tell you what you want to know."

Oli looked down, and for a moment Tonks was afraid he wouldn't tell her.

"Okay," he said. "Do you promise?"

"I promise," Tonks said.

"Vince Goyle, Gregory Goyle's son, is the one who's been bothering me. He kept saying I was a foreign traitor, and that the rest of the Slytherins shouldn't trust me. Around the fifth of October, I was exploring outside. Just taking a walk around the grounds, you know? Him and his friends, a couple of Gryffindors, cornered me. They shot hexes at me, mostly harmless, and I started dodging. I guess that made him mad, because he shot a different one at me and it cut me. They ran off when they saw they'd actually hurt me. I went up to Madame Pomfrey and she patched me up."

"Did you tell anyone else?"

"I told my friend, Max."

Tonks sat silent for a second.

"Now," Oli said. "You tell me why he thinks I'm a traitor."

"Your parents were rebels," Tonks said in a barely audible voice. "That's why they were killed in France. They were leaders of a rebel organization. I don't know how Goyle knows, but…What is it?"

"Will I be killed?"

"No. Draco is quite fond of you. He'll protect you. Say something, Oli. I know it's a lot to –"

"It doesn't matter," Oli said. "None of that matters now." He jumped off the bed and walked toward the door, pausing when he reached the door. "Thank you for being honest with me."

* * *

"Come in!" Draco called.

Oli walked in quietly. "Draco?"

"Come on in, Oli," he said, indicating the chair across from him. He set his book on the desk and regarded the boy. "Are you alright? You look a little pale."

"Oh, I'm fine. Just…it's odd being here. Back again after being away."

"I understand. The first time home is always a little strange. Here, I have something to cheer you up." He pulled a wrapped box from his desk and gave it to the eleven-year-old.

Oli smiled and unwrapped it. Two new quills were in the small box, a green one and a black one. "Thank you," Oli said.

"The black one is a normal quill, and green one is enchanted. It helps you do a different style of calligraphy, rather than just print. But since I've just give you one of your Christmas gifts," Draco said with a smirk. "You'll have to tell me what you actually want for Christmas."

"Could I…could I have a Junior Death Eater bracelet?"

Draco started a bit. "I didn't know you were so interested. The bracelets signify a serious commitment."

"I know. And I am."

Draco smiled. "We'll see. Now, off to bed with you."

"Good night, Draco."

"Good night."

* * *

"Charlie!" Tonks whispered harshly.

The older man jumped a bit and turned around. "Shh!" he said. "Seems like the little one is becoming a Death Eater."

"You've got to stop creeping around the house like this."

"I can't help it that I can never find Ginny straight away! And the conversation was interesting. I've still got a little spy in me," he smirked at her.

"Come on, I'll take you to Ginny."

They walked through the enormous house in silence. As they passed two oak doors, Charlie paused. "What's in there?" he asked.

Tonks, knowing that he wouldn't let it go if she said "Nothing," stopped and pushed the door open a crack. "It's Draco's wand collection," she said, letting him peek inside. "Now let's go."

Charlie stood looking for another moment, before following Tonks into the lounge.

_**LbN: Good? Bad? Ugly? Let me know! Reviews make me feel warm and fuzzy inside!**_


	13. Some Changes

**All That I'm Living For**

Antonia deposited the mail at Draco's elbow before curtsying and leaving the dining room. He glanced down at the stack of letters, eyes lingering on the second one in the pile. Pulling it out, he stared at it for a moment, and then looked up at Ginny. Sliding it to her, he cleared his throat. "It's from Olivier," he said.

"You're not going to read it?"

"No."

Ginny looked at the letter and immediately saw what had caught Draco's attention. The parchment was closed on a fold near the top with and emerald green seal. It was the Junior Death Eater's crest. "So he's decided to join," Ginny said with a sigh. She opened the letter and read:

_Hello Ginny!_

_As you can probably tell, I've been accepted into the Junior Death Eaters. Please don't be too cross with me; I know you don't approve. I promise to do as you said and be good, as well as behaving properly. I am the youngest member, so I won't have any assignments for a few years yet. Right now, I'm only in the group by name, not by deed. I enjoy hanging about with the older students. They like me, and they respect me because I don't smarm up to them like the other first years. I'm doing well in my classes still, and getting better at flying and Transfiguration. My friend Max, a Hufflepuff, says hello. He's reading this over my shoulder right now to make sure I wrote that in. Send my love to Tonks and little Celeste._

_~Olivier_

"Nine years old and a Death Eater already…" she said, folding the paper back. She was frustrated, it was true, but she couldn't be mad at him. She could practically see his blue eyes begging for understanding. "I guess it's the best thing for him."

Draco blinked and reeled back a bit. "I wasn't quite expecting that reaction," he said.

"He's been having problems with a few of his classmates."

"Yes, I know. He told me."

"So between what they think of him and his living in a house with two rebels…I can see why he wanted to join. Gets the pressure off, I reckon."

"I suppose," Draco said, nodding. "I know it's been hard for the younger children, since they dropped the admission age, to adjust. I guess this is just his way of making things easier." Draco pushed his eggs around him plate for a minute, before looking back at Ginny. "May I ask you something?"

"What?"

"My father was snooping through old office records yesterday, trying to find some dirt on you. Something to take to the Dark Lord that would make you seem beyond reform…"

"Yes?" Ginny asked, hesitantly. "What did he find?"

"That's just it. He didn't find anything. Even your police record was vague. It said something about you being caught with a group of known rebels, but it didn't say what your infractions were, if any. You're kind of a rebel ghost."

"That was the way it was supposed to be," Ginny said. "But I thought it was better if I didn't tell you about my past."

"At first it was, but if you ever want a wand again, I'll have to know how strong of rebel tendencies I'm fighting."

Ginny looked down at her breakfast and muttered, "I was an assassin for the Order." She kept looking at her plate until the silence got unbearable. Looking up, she saw that Draco had a highly puzzled look on his face.

"The Order had assassins?" he asked.

"Not…in the traditional sense of the word. We were all…heirs to the 'Kill You-Know-Who Throne'. It was left up to us if Harry should fall. We did knock out some key Death Eaters though."

Draco nodded. "It'll be a while before I can convince anyone that you've reformed."

"I figured it would be."

Draco, sensing the growing level of awkwardness in the room, changed the subject. "I see Charlie's been visiting more often. Are things getting better for you both?"

"They are, a little. He's still so moody sometimes. But I guess if everything you've fought for falls to the ground, you get to be a little moody. He likes his job well enough, and he dotes on Celeste. I think he may be coming around."

"He seems to be fond of the library. Do the two of you read together?"

"No. He's always really private when he reads or studies. He's always been that way," Ginny shrugged.

Draco nodded, but said nothing further on the subject.

* * *

Tonks looked up from her book as Draco approached. "Wotcher," she said.

"May I see your wand, Tonks?" he asked.

With an inquisitive look, she handed it to him.

He tapped it twice, watched it glow purple, and then gave it back to her. "I had to upgrade it a bit. You can do Shield charms now. Aaron is going to the Servants' Magic Academy this year, so he won't be able to accompany Ginny shopping. You'll have to go with her now, so I've given your wand the capability to do protection spells."

"Got it," she said. "So when do I get a real one?" she grinned at him.

"Not until after Ginny does," he said, smirking.

* * *

_Easter_

Draco chuckled as Olivier ran to the breakfast table. The boy was obviously torn between snarfing down his waffles or diving into his rather large Easter basket.

"Where are Ginny and Tonks?" he asked.

"They're having a bit of a lie in," Draco said, sitting next to him. "Celeste wasn't feeling well last night, so they stayed up with her. Go ahead and eat your breakfast."

The pair ate in silence for a while, but Draco noticed that Oli kept glancing at him. Finally, when the servants had cleared their empty plates, Draco pushed Oli's basket toward him and asked, "Something you want to talk about?"

Oli blushed furiously as he untied the bow on his basket and shuffled through the wrapping. "I…er…was wondering…CouldIchangemynametoMalfoy?" he asked in a hurry.

"Come again?"

"Could I…if it's alright with you…maybe, change my last name to Malfoy? It's just that people still say I'm a traitor, and I'm not. I'm tired of it. And I thought maybe if I was a Malfoy, they'd back off. I know I'm not really your son…" he trailed off as Draco put a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll go to the Ministry tomorrow," he said with a smile.

_**LbN: The last chapter is coming! Muahahahahaha! Don't forget to vote on the new poll :)**_


	14. The Troubles Begin

**All That I'm Living For**

_**One Month Later**_

Ginny stirred, something was wrong. She felt Draco get out of bed. "What's going on?" she asked, looking at the clock. It was three in the morning.

"Someone's tripped the alarm," he said. "Stay here."

"What about Celeste?" Ginny said, panicking.

"Tonk'll be in there with her. She has instructions to go to Celeste if anything happens. Stay put." He grabbed his wand and left the room, locking the door behind him. He silently cast a revealing spell and a thin gold line from his wand pointed him down the hall, towards his library. He walked quickly, but quietly, noticing that the door to his wand collection was open. "Bollocks," he said, hurrying along.

"Charlie! Stop!" came Tonks's voice from below. The sounds of spells reached his ears and he began to run.

He made it to the nursery in time to see Charlie retreating and Tonks trying to stop him with her semi-useless wand. "Charlie!" he bellowed, and through a stunning spell at him.

The older man dodged and ran down the stairs.

Draco chased after him, nearly falling headlong down the steps. He made it to the library's fireplace, which Charlie had been using to travel, just in time to see the older Weasley vanish. "What…the hell…" he panted.

Ginny and Tonks appeared at his side, Ginny holding a wailing Celeste. "What's happened?" she asked.

"He bloody tried to take Celeste!" Tonks said.

"He's got a wand now. And some books, from the looks of it," Draco said, glancing around the room.

"What's he thinking?" Ginny murmured.

"I don't know. Come on, back to bed. We'll talk in the morning."

* * *

Olivier jerked awake. Someone was moving around in the dorm. He opened his curtain to tell them off, but stopped. "Charlie?" he whispered. "What are you doing here?" Suddenly, he felt drowsy. He fell back against his pillows, unable to move or speak.

"Oli, is that you mate?" one of the other Slytherins asked. "Oi! Who are you? What are you—"

That was all Oli heard before he felt someone grab him, and sleep overcame him.

* * *

"It seems last night was…eventful…" Voldemort said, looking down at Tonks, Ginny and Draco and Nott. "A break in and a kidnapping…my my, this one did turn out badly, didn't he?"

Draco said nothing as Voldemort circled around him.

"Tell me, Draco, what were these other rebels doing whilst the older one was running amok?"

"We didn't know who the intruder was at first, my Lord," Draco began. "I instructed Ginny to stay in the room, and I locked her in while I went to sort it out. Tonks was protecting my child. She tried to apprehend Char—the rebel, but he got away before either of us could."

"And then he made his way to Hogwarts and took your other child, yes? My sources are correct that the youngest Death Eater has taken the name of Malfoy?"

"Yes Lord."

Voldemort chuckled and stopped in front of Ginny. "But these two have behaved themselves. Seems a shame that your brother couldn't follow your lead. Draco?"

"Yes Lord?"

"Give this one a wand. When you find this rebel—Charlie—I want it to be her who kills him."

* * *

"Let me go! Get off! What do you think you're doing?" Oli shouted.

"Yell all you want, kid. I soundproofed this apartment. We're in a Muggle village, so we should be safe."

"Safe? Are you out of your bloody mind? I want to go back! Send me back this instant, you selfish bastard!"

"Hey! Watch your mouth!" Charlie said. "And I'm not sending you back to that life. You're not going to be a Death Eater."

"I already am," Oli said, sticking out his arm to show off his bracelet. "Now let me go back!"

"No! Your parents fought and died so that you could have a better life. A life away from all that madness—"

"My parents fought and died because they were afraid of change! My life was just fine with Ginny and Draco, thanks. Now, because of you, who knows if I'll ever get to see her again. Or Tonks. They were the ones teaching me rebel stuff in secret, not you. All you ever did was whine and complain, even though Draco saved your life. I could've been a good Death Eater, and Ginny and Tonks could've helped me. Now, You-Know-Who'll probably kill them because you're a screw up."

Charlie glared hard at him, and Oli glared right back. "You're not going back. Get used to this."

"You talked about my parents before, what they fought for. You think they fought for this? For me to be in hiding all my life? You're just as bad as the warden at my prison, and worse than any Death Eater. At least they admit to their selfishness."

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Charlie shouted. "Now shut up, and go to sleep. We have to keep moving tomorrow."

Chucking a lamp at him, Oli stomped over to the bed and climbed in, burrowing into the covers. With a desperate sob, he closed his eyes, hoping Draco would find him before the dawn.


End file.
